


For Want Of An Heir

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Defiling Heraldry, F/M, Lines of Succession, Politics, Porn with Politics, Secret Marriage, Sex in the Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Honor in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want Of An Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abirynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abirynth/gifts).



She leaned back into Andrew's touch, and hummed softly. "They've got me assigned to the academy for the next three years, Andrew. Shall we try for the Steading heir?"

"Like we haven't tried so far, love?"

She laughed. "I meant shall I remove the implant, and you know I did, Andrew."

She attempted to pull him down into her lap, but years of training in Coup with her, had them both tumbling to the floor in a tangle of uniform and silks, and Nimitz bleeked again, and flowed down off his perch, heading for the library doors.

Andrew nodded gratitude to the 'cat before turning his attention back where it belonged

"Now where were we? Oh yes, right, something about trying. Well why don't we _try_ a little practice right now?"

His fingers dance up her ribs and she giggled in delight.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea." His lips curved into a smile, and he kissed her.

"In which case, you've got far too many clothes on," Honor opined as she went deftly to work on the buttons down the front of his uniform.

"As do you, my lady,"

"Oh, but isn't the man supposed to lead the way?" she asked, lowering her gaze demurely as her fingers continued their work.

He laughed.

"You forget I've met your mother, love."

She put one finger against her lips and he tongued it gently.

Her eyes sparkled in amusement.

Andrew rolled onto his back, tugging her with him, and started to unweave the complex braid she had put her hair up into that morning.

She swatted his hands away. "It'll take me ages to get that back up the way it was!"

"So, love? You look beautiful with it down." He smiled delightedly as she blushed slightly. "If we're going to try for the Steading heir, my lady, does that mean admitting to just how long we've been playing games with the Conclave?"

She twisted an arm behind her back to pop the necessary button before her could do it for her. "I wonder how many of the conservatives will be carried off by the idea, love?"

She wiggled out of the gown, and laid herself deliberately across the Steading seal on the floor of the library.

"Now _that's_ lewd in a way that's too indecent to pass up, love."

"I wasn't asking you to pass it up, Andrew ..."

He stalked toward her, shedding clothing as he went, and Honor couldn't help but grin as the determination he normally applied to his job was focused solely on her

"How have we avoided sex in here before, Andrew? Because the idea of conceiving the heir over the seal is making ..." Two fingers plunged into her, and Honor arched her back.

Andrew stole the words and her breath as his fingers crooked to find that perfect spot that made her squirm and writhe. The image it presented was one he'd treasure for years; his beautiful wife, spread before him incoherent with pleasure.

She squeaked, and he thanked the Tester for the fact someone had thought to put sound insulation in the walls of the library.

"We're not on your flagship, love. I want to hear you, please?"

She gasped and bit her lip but Andrew coaxed it back out of her mouth with a long slow kiss. 

The dirty moan he received as his fingers plunged in and out of her was plenty of reward for his efforts.

His thumb swiped across her clit, and she bucked, and began to babble.

He dipped his head and lapped at one nipple, before digging his teeth in lightly, and when the babble moved to begging he added a third finger, pulling a scream from her.

"There you are," he drawled, gentling her as she whimpered and mewed her way through the orgasm.

"I'm certain a large number of the other Steadholders would think it sinful for you to delight in making me scream like that."

"Oh, quite the contrary, love. They'd be asking me for pointers."

"Are all Grayson men so intent on pleasing their wives?"

"Absolutely," he replied with a serious face.

"We take our duty as husband very seriously."

She pulled him into another kiss, and tried to coax him into taking her.

"Not yet, love. We've got, what three hours before anyone comes looking for you, and I intend to enjoy myself."

He slid down her body easily, and spread her legs even wider, settling between them, and then hooking one leg over his shoulder.

"Bastard!" He licked a broad stripe.

"No, not even by Grayson's standards, my love."

She began to laugh but another swipe of his tongue short circuited any thought of reply she'd ever had. Honor's hips rolled and she grunted annoyance, as Andrew deftly avoided giving her what she wanted.

"Andrew ..."

"I'm enjoying myself, my lady. I don't get nearly enough time to _enjoy_ you on ship."

He dipped his head back between her legs, tracing letters over her clit.

"Andrew, please? Or I'll have to find _that_ gift set ..."

"Oh," he feigned innocence, "the one you forgot and left aboard the flagship?"

"No, there's a new one in the house somewhere. One of the aunts still thinks I've been celibate too long, and she thinks that's unhealthy. The set she's sent is rather _impressive_."

He laughed, and the vibrations made her twitch a little.

Smirking, Andrew hummed quietly, lips buzzing lightly against her skin in a way that had Honor forgetting her own name, much less what she'd been about to say.

This time, as she screamed her way through the orgasm, he gave her what she'd been demanding.

"Oh you do feel _heavenly_ , husband."

"Shhh," he whispered, breath ghosting across her ear and making her shudder. "Don't let the priests hear you making that comparison."

She turned her head, and begged for a kiss, and he obliged.

The kiss was slow and as languid as his beautifully exotic wife lay still spread on the floor beneath him. Andrew was so lost in the taste and texture of her that he was flat on his back, Honor already sitting astride his hips, before he realized what she had planned. Smirking triumphantly at him, she arched her back and took him in to the hilt with a satisfied groan.

"If that's what you want, my lady ..." He pillowed his head on his hands, and she almost mewed in frustration.

Andrew simple smiled back at her, enjoying her annoyance for a moment before finally giving a slow sinuous roll of his hips.

"Patience, love. There's no Peeps or Sollies incoming. No fleet but the Protector's Own due to arrive. We can savour this."

"I _have_ been savoring this, Andrew, she ground out. "But now I want to fuck until _you're_ the one screaming."

His eyes darkened at the blatant words, so unlike anything he'd ever expected to hear from a woman. It didn't matter how many years they'd been together, the bald difference between _this_ woman and those of his home planet still turned him on like little else could.

"At your service, my lady," he growled and began to set a lusciously slow pace that had both of them squirming and howling with delight as they soared ever higher together and crashed spectacularly.

They lay there, panting in the aftermath, "You never answered my question, Andrew." He tilted his head up to steal a kiss.

"As I said that very first time, my lady, I am willing to give you everything it is in my power to give." He radiated a hunger and a desire for her over a deep love that always amazed her. "We probably should warn Benjamin about the 'cat we're going to set loose in the Conclave though, before you tell them about your heir and they try to claim he - or she - is illegitimate."

Honor raised her head enough to look at the timepiece on the wall. "Elaine or Katherine. I am _not_ talking about my sex life to Benjamin, Andrew. You can do that, Mister Hiding-from-the-title-Steadholder-Consort if you'd really like, though?" He shook his head, wincing slightly at the reminder of the other issue that was going to come up when they all came clean.


End file.
